User blog:Wetstream/Here We Go.
Alrighty. So I've been extremely busy these past two weeks. I went back to school after an enjoyable break, and came back to 2x more work that I've been used to. 2nd semesters are the absolute worst. And thus, I haven't been keeping up my activity on here. I regret that. I made a commitment to roleplay here, and I should be trying to every few days. However, I'm gonna sound like some sh!tty, whiny user when I say this, but I'm sick of NCRP. (I'm not that big on major cussing bro, so I'll blank it out for your mostly under-aged eyes.) No, I'm not sick of the roleplaying aspect. It's fun and enjoyable, and I love it with all my heart. I'm sick of the users. By users, I mean in general. I'm not plucking you guys from the crowd, and forcing you to listen to my b!tching. Honestly, do you guys know the meaning of nice? Can you have one day where you don't cuss someone out? Can you stop flipping you sh!t at every little thing?? Now a major problem is Winx. Yeah, yeah, I've said it all before. But honestly, when I say you aren't getting better, I mean it. Robo even had to come in and be like: yo stop this bros. Of course it was more formal and way more inspirational, but you get it. Do you know cyberbullying is against the law in the USA? I'm unsure about the other countries, but it's still a terrible thing to do. You know people kill themselves due to cyberbullying? Do you really not understand this? "Oh, but Winx is annoying! She's a complete idiot with no grammar skills! She's annoying!" These are the excuses I get when you people BULLY Winx. Excuses mean nothing in this case. You guys are being 10x more annoying by just picking on her than she ever was. Do you think we want to see you guys be like "Haha Winx sucks" all the time? Nope. Another problem is that you literally cuss people out on chat. You do realize you're not supposed to cuss excessively? And yet every other word is a f*ck or a sh!t. It gets to the point where you link pages with the cusswords to avoid the filter. Really guys? Really? Would you like it to just hop onto a chat, and then get bombarded with hate and cussing? Not to mention you fight constantly on chat. There's not a single week without a fight ended in warnings or people threatening to quit. This wikia is growing unstable. Not because of the admins, because they constantly tell you to stop, it's because of the users. It gets to the point where you guys can't even let it go. You can't let go of your grudges and hatreds towards users. Some of you may be unaware, but users literally bring drama on WFW every week. This drama comes directly from NCRP. If it's coming to you guys literally dragging your fights onto WFW, it's getting way out of hand. But do you listen? No. Do you understand what your admins say? No. I'm sick of this disrespect for staff, this cyberbullying, and just hatred in general. And I'm not apart of the staff, nor am I even a bit close to being one. So that means if I'm a regular user like the rest of you, and I'm seeing how messed up you're being, then you know it's bad. Come on. Really..? Wetstream 03:20, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts